Lindy and Logan
Lindy and Logan is the twin sibling and friendship relationship between Lindy Watson and Logan Watson. They are always there for each other when they need each other and they really care for each other. They are shown to have a very close sibling relationship. For the cast pairing, see Austin and Olivia. Other Names *'Lingan' (Lin/dy and Lo/'gan') *'Londy' (Lo/gan and Li/'ndy') *'Lody' (Lo/gan and Lin/'dy') *'Lindan' (Lind/y and Log/'an') Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *They host a party together. *They (along with the rest of the gang) had to explain to their parents what was going on while their parents were gone. *They (along with the rest of the gang) get in trouble by their parents. *Even though, they don't want to share everything and also disagree here and then, they both really care for each other and stand up for each other. *Lindy picked her brother (and friends) over a popular senior, Seth Wall. *Logan convinced Lindy not to call the hospital when they thought Mrs. Klasby died. * Logan took down Lindy when they were hugging. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Both Lindy and Logan hung out with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *Logan (and Garrett, Jasmine and Delia) helped Lindy. *Logan sat next to Lindy in the cafeteria. *When Logan finally won back the chair, he abandoned it the moment Lindy texted that she was in trouble, showing he cares for her more than he knows, or can at least admit. 'The New Guy' *They (along with the rest of the gang) had mani-peddies. *Lindy tricked Logan into making a vote. *They hung out at Rumble Juice with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom tells his story. *They both vote to kick Tom out of the group. *Lindy and Logan (along with the rest of the gang) wanted Tom to be part of the group at first. *Lindy and Logan and the rest of the gang get annoyed from Tom repeating the same story over and over again. *When she thinks they are about to die, Lindy tells Logan that she's grateful to have him, and that she loves him with all her heart. *Logan was about to tell Lindy something until they found out that they were going to live. 'Dear High School Self' *Logan and his friends try to find out what Lindy was hiding. *Lindy lies to Logan (and the rest of the gang) about her letter. *When Logan sends her a text for help, Lindy immediately goes and helps him and the gang. *When Logan reads Lindy's letter, he is very mad at her. *Logan left the house with the gang (not forever of course) because of Lindy even though he lived there. *Logan said to Lindy that he wasn't her brother anymore, trying to make a point at her, because of how upset he was. *Lindy and Logan (and Jasmine and Garrett) spoke Delia's language. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Logan defended Lindy when the students booed her in the cafeteria. *Logan asks Lindy to be in his project. *Lindy declines Logan's request. *Lindy points out all the times his ideas didn't work. *Logan asked Lindy for ice tea and lemonade. *Lindy gets Logan and the gang ice tea. *Logan didn't want Lindy in the project, after she said no the first time. *Lindy (along with Garrett, Jasmine, and Delia) vomited on Logan. *They bicker a lot in the episode. 'LindyLicious ' *They hang out with the gang at Rumble Juice when Lindy and Delia try out for the smoothie contest. Lindy won the smoothie contest. 'Snow Problem' *Logan told Lindy about this cheap on vacation and they went together. *Lindy told him if he was talking about people stepping on rakes, they know it's funny. *Logan was very protective of Lindy when Dash wanted to visit her. *Logan asked Lindy what was up with the bouncy castle on her leg. 'Dance Fever' *Lindy fought with Logan's former date to the dance. *Logan believed his date instead of Lindy. 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' *Lindy told the Museum official about Logan selling t-shirts outside the Museum. *Lindy got envious of Logan's success and popularity at his job as opposed to her failure. *Logan got angry at Lindy for always acting like his way of doing things was wrong, just cause it was different to hers. *Logan and Lindy temporarily swapped personalities for the episode. *Logan took the fall for what Lindy had done, costing him his job, cause he felt she deserved hers more. 'Merry Miss Sis' *This episode was about Lindy and Logan's relationship. *They wore matching sweaters *Lindy said she didn't want to spend Christmas fighting with Logan. *Logan made a wish that Lindy wasn't his sister. *Lindy told Logan that she had dropped out of school *Logan said he hated his life without Lindy as his sister *Logan told the angel that he wants Lindy back and said, "I want my sister, back!" *Logan said,"I wish my sister again, I wish my sister again!!", meaning Lindy means a lot to him *Logan was revealed when everything's back to normal and Lindy is his sister again. *Logan said, "I love you, Lindy! I love you!!", three times *Lindy thought Logan wasn't okay when Logan said this and seemed worried. *Logan hugged Lindy. *They celebrated Christmas with their friends. *This was an episode that showed more of a development in Lindy and Logan's relationship, as Logan learns that life without Lindy wouldn't be the same. Season 2 'Lindy Goes to the Dogs' *Lindy and Logan were the first ones introduced in this episode *They were walking to Rumble Juice together *They both loved Franklin *They were in the basement together * Logan knew that Lindy really loved puppies *Lindy told Logan that she didn't think that the guy (who wanted Franklin) would be a good person to take care of Franklin. (Even though it was just so she could keep Frankin) *Logan came into Lindy's bedroom and asked her if she was okay, after giving Franklin to the guy *Lindy told Logan that she had fostered another dog and showed the picture of the dog to him. *Lindy told Logan that she really missed Franklin *Logan told Lindy she did a really good job of taking care of Franklin and she smiled at him 'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!' *They were in Rumble Juice together along with Delia *Lindy kept helping Logan with things, including him put his straw in his smoothie *Logan asked for Lindy's help *Lindy mentioned she has always helped Logan and liked doing it, because they're twins *Logan was upset when Lindy stopped helping him, (because Delia told her not to). *Lindy was upset when she couldn't help Logan *Lindy said she couldn't refuse Logan's puppy dog eyes look *They helped Delia with her physiology project. 'Logan Finds Out!' *Lindy felt really sorry for Logan when she found out Erin dumped him *Lindy turned Logan's head so he could talk to her * They had a scene together, alone. *When they were in Delia's play, Lindy hugged Logan *Logan was talking to Lindy about the fact he knew that Jasmine really liked him *Logan asked Lindy if he did okay in the play *Lindy called Logan sweetie, and touched his shoulder 'Stevie Likes Lindy' *They went to Stevie's mansion together, along with Jasmine *Logan tried to convince Lindy to accept a sports car as a gift from Stevie *Logan knocked on the door and went into Lindy's bedroom *They both thought the other person was playing opera music *Lindy said, "Well, this is officially the weirdest conversation we've ever had" and Logan nodded in agreement *They went on the balcony together and found Stevie on the lawn *Logan was trying to encourage Lindy to go out with Stevie *Lindy told Stevie to have fireworks saying "thank you" in the evening to cheer Logan up (because he was crying over the fact he never got to use Stevie's gold toilet). 'Falling for... Who?' *Lindy asked Logan what was wrong when he came into the basement, moaning *Logan asked for Lindy's (and Jasmine's) advice on what tux to wear for the dance. *Logan admitted his feelings for Jasmine to Lindy and wanted to ask her out. Lindy got really excited about this. *When Logan was talking to Jasmine and Owen, whilst almost crying in front of them, Lindy looked at Logan with a sad, worried look on her face, showing she felt really sorry for him. *After Jasmine left with Owen and Logan cried over her, Lindy looked sad and worried, because she knew Logan wanted to be with Jasmine and because she wanted them to be together. Also, because Lindy was worried that Logan was crying. * After finding out that Jasmine had started dating Owen and Logan was really heartbroken, Lindy said, "Logan, I am so sorry", in a sad tone, because she knew that Logan wanted to be with Jasmine. *Lindy hugged Logan. *When Logan asked Lindy how Jasmine met Owen, she didn't wanna say how, because she knew Logan was really heartbroken and she didn't wanna make him feel worse. 'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday' * This episode was about Lindy and Logan, because it was their 16th birthday *They were on the subway together *They had a surprise party, which their friends held for them * Lindy wanted to make Logan's birthday extra-special *Lindy said Logan was awesome on the drums *They hugged after Logan performed. *Logan told Lindy that what she did for him made it the best birthday ever *Logan said, "Love you, sis" *Lindy said, "Love you, bro" *Logan put his arm around Lindy and pulled her in for a hug *They hugged and both smiled *They hugged twice 'The Doctor Is In' *They both were friends with Dr. Scott Gabriel *They were at the vets together *They fought over Scott *They apologized to each other for fighting over Scott *Logan let Lindy have the last ice scream that was at home *Lindy let Logan have the ice scream instead, and he thanked her with a smile. 'Bite Club' *They were in Rumble Juice *They looked at each other's photos from Halloween 'The Rescuers' *Lindy and Logan are the first ones introduced in this episode *Logan calls Lindy, Linds. *Logan asks Lindy how to spell aardvark and she helps him spell it *They smile at each other *Logan and Lindy help save the animal rescue-shelter, along with the rest of the group *They have a talk alone *Lindy tells Logan that Jasmine still likes him, which makes him really happy *Logan and Lindy group hug with Jasmine, Garrett and Delia *When Lindy says "I love you, guys", Logan says, "Love you too". *Lindy gets close to Logan and puts her arm around him when she is singing *Lindy gets super excited when she sees Logan and Jasmine admit they love each other, share their first kiss and finally become a couple, because she knows that Logan really likes Jasmine, like she does with him and because Lindy ships Jasmine and Logan as a couple and has always wanted them to be together. *When Lindy comes up with the band name as 'The Rescuers', Logan says he likes it. Trivia 'Similarities' *Both are friends with each others friends. *Both were born on the same day and year, making them twins. *Both go to DITKA High School. *Both have blonde hair. *Both have to explain to their parents what happened while their parents were gone. *They hosted a party together. *They share the same locker. *They have the same birthmark that is shaped as Finland. *Mrs. Klasby called both of them "Dork-nossels". *They have the same English teacher. *Both of their names start with, "L". *They have the same last name, which is Watson. *Both tried to impress Seth Wall in The Pilot. *Both of them have had their first kiss (along with Jasmine and Delia). *They had both been text dumped (Lindy by Jake; Logan by Erin). *They both dated someone. (Lindy dated Jake in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats; Logan dated Erin from Logan Finds Out! to Falling for... Who?) 'Differences' *Lindy has brown eyes whereas Logan has blue. *Lindy is female while Logan is male. *Lindy is very smart, a tad geeky but Logan is laid back and confident. *Logan's hair is a darker shade of blonde to Lindy's. *Lindy loves mani-peddies, but Logan hates them. *Lindy has an obsession with Christmas decorations, but Logan doesn't. *Lindy is older than Logan by 15 seconds. *Logan is dating someone (Jasmine), but Lindy isn't/ 'Facts' *Lindy is older than Logan by fifteen seconds. *Logan used to hate it when Lindy touched him. *They're fraternal twins *Their birthday is in the winter months of the year 'Trademarks' *'Colour —' Blonde - They both have blonde hair. *'Object —' Stroller - When they were babies they had their own stroller that looked the same. *'Number —' 10, since they both have five letters in their name. 5 + 5 = 10. *'Episode -': Merry Miss Sis: After Logan made a wish that Lindy wasn't his sister, he realized how much she meant to him and Logan said he loved Lindy. **''Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday: This episode was about Lindy and Logan, because it was their birthday Quotes Season 1 The Pilot The New Guy Dear High School Self Merry Miss Sis Season 2 Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! Falling for... Who? Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Lindy and Logan Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson